


That Sort of Guy

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: Ancel, who wants to buy red cloth for Berenger's new jacket meets Kallias, who is now a merchant. Misunderstanding ensues.





	That Sort of Guy

When Ancel entered the merchants caravan he was disappointed at first - lots and lots of good quality, even costly, but incredibly plain-looking cloth. Good for a million variations on brown jackets. Then he took a second glance at the young merchant. The man was breathtakenly beautiful. If only he didn't dress that plain. Seriously, he looked like a much younger version of Berenger in his very own brown jacket. And much too stiff and somewhat sullen, on top of that.  
  
Even Kallias couldn't deny that - under layers and layers of silk, make up and gem stones - the pet had the potential to be quite handsome. Still, Kallias couldn't help but despise the man who made this boy look like a peacock. Whoever that was. Some Lord who had never worked a day in his life and thought he had a right to dress up people like dolls. Kallias knew the sort.   
  
"If you're looking for something particular I might be able to help you. However I'm afraid I don't have a large selection of cloth that fits your style."  
Kallias had not wanted to sound that rude. He despised nobility, people who would buy a pet's favour. Not the pets. There was no need to be rude to the pet. However, if he was completely honest with himself, Kallias did enjoy the fact that he could be rude to someone.  
  
"I'm not looking for myself. I'm actually searching for a gift for the man I'm courting. I was thinking red, like wine or maybe dark blue."  
That was a surprise. Kallias had never seen a Veretian in a position to make a gift wear so many different colours at once.  
"So you're not a pet?"  
  
Now, Ancel knew that sort of young man. There were a number of holier-than-though merchants in Vere who thought themselves to be above the debauchery at court. Of course those merchants were rich as fuck but they wouldn't show that they were rich because they deemed that somehow unseemly. Of course, if they despised being rich that much they could help the poor like Berenger did, but they wouldn't. They would rather let people starve to death in the streets than offer a helping hand. The type of people who had their cake and the cake of their neighbours too but refused to eat it while despising the poor for wanting a bite.  
This guy had a strong Akielon accent. Apparently people were the same everywhere.   
  
"In fact I am a pet. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
"No, of course not. I'm sorry."  
  
Ancel took a moment to figure out how best to insult the arrogant prick. When he knew how, he was all charming.  
"You're beautiful."  
"Thanks for the compliment but I prefer customers not to dote on my looks."  
"You'd be more beautiful with jewels. Want to try on my necklace?"  
"I do not wish to wear gold around my neck."  
"Why though? It would look great on you, given the tone of your skin."  
Kallias swalloed. He did not wish to look great, either.  
  
"You might make a living as a merchant. But you could make a fortune at court."  
"If you're suggesting that I go to court to be a pet, you can leave this place right now."  
Ancel raised an eyebrow. "I thought were was nothing wrong with being a pet. Then why are you offended when I suggest that you could be one?"  
Kallias had to take a breath before answering. His reply was almost inaidible.  
"I was at court. And I did not make a fortune."  
  
"Is it because your parents told you that sex is not an honest profession?"  
"My parents were murdered by robbers."  
"Ah - you don't wear gold because the gold you had was stolen."  
Ancel immediately wanted to bite his tongue. He had been too cruel and he knew it. His own parents were dead and while he pretended he could joke about it he really couldn't. Not without being a deadly mix of bitter and fierce and overambitious.

"I don't wear gold because I was stolen from my parents."  
  
Ancel didn't understand. Or maybe he started to but he didn't want to admit to being so incredibly wrong yet.  
"You can't steal people."  
"In Akielos you could."  
  
Ancel left without buying anything. On his way out the merchant spoke to him again.  
  
Kallias did not wish Ancel a nice day, as he normally would, with a customer. Instead:  
"I wish that you get what you deserve."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You deserve all the gold and gems that he gives you." It was not said in a friendly manner.  
  
"You deserve to enjoy beauty."  
Years later Kallias would remember that as the first genuinely nice thing his best friend had ever said to him.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I want Kallias to become a merchant.


End file.
